Terrors of Unforgettability
by Nyx's chosen girl of Vampires
Summary: Title explains it all


( Symbols mark the beginnings of paragraphs)

Terrors of Unforgettability

by:Minako-the-Fox

Chapter One

' "I'm a little confused," I answered truthfully. He turned around, his cold eyes on me.

"...I did not ask for your opinion," he answered without even seeming to move his mouth.

"Well, I'm confused," I repeated louder. He slammed a fist into the tree beside me, facing me. His other hand lightly pulled at one of my dark ringlets. I knew what was on his mind.' " I read aloud from the book.

"Oooooooh! Karen's soooooo dreamy!!" Sonira squealed. We hushed her. It was dark and we should have been asleep long ago.

"Be s-serious," Tanya said. She had thick-framed glasses on and was the brainiac of the bunch. She was extremely shy and had long dark brown hair.She was also the tallest of us, long-thin-and ELEGANT!!

Sonira was king of plump and had red hair to her shoulders but her brown eyes told of a more exciting life beyond the pain exterior.

Then that left me. I thought I was pretty average. Big, innocent, wintery-blue eyes.

I also had a pixie-haircut. The kind that flairs out. My hair was a light blonde.

"oh...but...you'll be leaving us to go live with your grandparents in Tokyo," Sonira said sadly.

"y-yes but its s-so exciting," Tanya exclaimed.

"...yeah" I mummered quietly.

"W-well, Wed better get to b-bed,

Tanya said and clicked the small nightlight off. I rolled over in my sleeping bag. I doubted there would be any excitement. I was your average boring female of the age 16. I doubt I got any sleep that night.

"I"LL MISS YOU!!" Sonira cried aloud, sobbing hysterically into my shoulder. Even quiet Tanya was having trouble holding back the tears. I gave them final goodbye hugs and boarded the plane. It all seemed to move so quickly. Next thing I knew, I was already at my grandparents. A slow year passed, having to adjust and suddenly I was an average boring 17 years old.

"Kagome's absent again" a girl said.

"She's always absent," a boy commented.

"Nah, she's suppose to be sick," another girl chimed in.

I listened distantly as I doodled on the cover of my notebook. I had my usual dumb and dull expression on my face.

Never wore makeup, my hair only went one way. Yep, that was me. Plus a dweeby school uniform.

I couldn't wait for the day to end. Did I have plans?Nah.Not unless you counted moping in your room special.

With my usual brillant luck, I was the one who had to bring Kagome her school assignments.I grumbled silently the whole way there.

I passed this old shrine and froze at one of the corners. I had heard arguing and didn't want to be the akward third party.I peeked around the edge.

"That's my decision InuYasha!" a tall girl with black hair was saying angirly.

"Well Yeah?Then undecide it Kagome!" the only other person said. Some one with long white hair who looked like they had animal ears.He stopped and sniffed the air."We're not alone." He headed off sniffing the air.

Okay, lover's quarrel or not. I was so out of here. I dropped those assignments and ducked into the shrine. No hiding places, besides a well. I swung over the side. My luck and I slipped, falling to the bottem. I hit the ground with a yip.

I glanced up at the nice blue sky. Hang on-Sky? That shouldnt be there. It was a roof a few seconds ago. Maybe I hit the ground harder than I had thought.

I got up and stifled a yell. My ankle must have been sprained or twisted because it H-U-R-T!!

I decided that I absolutely had to get out of this well. Dumb blue sky or not. I spotted some handholds and did my best climbing out. I plopped down on the grass beside the well.

'First things first,' I thought as i checked myself for any other wounds. A few bruises but noting fatal. In other words I'd survived to live yet another dull boring-

"Excuse me," a voice asked and I looked up to see an extremely old looking man. He wore only the tatteredest of clothes. Something seemed just the littlest bit odd about him. His eyes were very hungry looking.

"May I help you?" I asked in my rather spaced out sounding voice. That's just how I was.

"OH NO!"he said rather hurriedly.He was edging closer all the while and eyeing me, especially my ankle."Ah, your hurt"

How he'd guessed that with those stupid knee socks on wasn't the problem. How he'd said 'ah your hurt' was a different matter. He'd sounded a little hungry to me, did I mention that he'd looked hungry. Something in my head told me to run away, not to stay with him any longer than necessary.I stood up, cursing my throbbing ankle.

"Oh, that's nothing," I said playing it off as if I'd only gotten a little bruised or something. Maybe he was just a poor man who was just being a little concerned. He didn't seem to care that I'd spoken as he came even closer. I stumbled backwards a bit, bumping into the side of the well. I was NOT going to fall back down that. His eyes were red and small horns were sprouting out of his head. His skin was tinted a gray now and steadily darkening. His lips parted and I noted the sharp jagged teeth. That didn't freak me out as much as the thick purple tongue came out. The tongue was split at the bottom like that of some snakes.

What in the world was I suppose to do now?

Me: I did not write this my friend Mina did. So please r&r


End file.
